Missing Piece
by brokenstatue
Summary: Tony Stark finds the piece he didn't know he was missing during a midnight walk.


It was a few minutes after midnight and mostly everyone was asleep. The Avengers were required to stay on the helicarrier on watch with most of SHIELDs guards and agents while they tried to track down Loki.

Tony Stark lay on the bed that had been assigned to him for his stay. He's been laying there all night trying to get some sleep but failing to do so for something, or rather some_one,_ kept keeping him up by popping up in his thoughts all night. Tony sighed knowing he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He got up and out of bed and quietly made his way out of the small room.

Tony walked along a random hallway, they all pretty much looked the same. Just as he was about to turn into another hallway he saw the silhouette of another person down the hall coming his way. Tony quickly hid behind a small metal cart that was just conveniently there. Normally Tony would have strutted up to however it was that was out and about like him and jokingly question them on why they were disobeying orders to stay in their rooms, but as he didn't know who the other person was it could be Fury and Tony didn't want to risk getting into trouble with him. I mean yeah, Tony runs his sassy mouth out to everyone, even to Fury, but there are times when Tony is actually scared of him. You couldn't really blame him though, Fury could be _very _intimidating when he wanted to be.

Tony held his breath as the mystery person walked by the cart he was hiding behind. He lifted his head a little to get a look at who the person was.

His stomach felt weird as he stood up and made his way up to the familiar blond.

"Hey," Tony said, knowing it would startle the unsuspecting victim.

Sure enough it worked, "Oh, its just you"

"Who else were you expecting?" Tony grinned. "So, what are you doing up so late, Captain?" Tony asked with a mocking tone at the end.

"I could ask you the same thing, ." Steve replied with his own grin.

Tony had half expected him to ask that but not entirely so he wasn't fully sure what to answer. He couldn't say the whole truth because, well, it'd be pretty embarrassing. "I, uh, couldn't sleep." That was actually partly the truth. "What about you"

Steve nodded and gave his own 'easy way out' answer that was only half the truth also, "I was also having trouble sleeping."

Tony nodded as if he understood. Part of him hoped that Steve had also the same reason of why he couldn't get any rest, but the other part of him knew there probably wasn't a chance of that happening.

"You wanna walk and maybe talk about what may be troubling you?" Steve asked, his eyes locking with Tony's who gulped loudly before answering, "Uh, yeah, sure" Actually that was the last thing he wanted to do and Steve was the last person he wanted to talk about it with. It was too late for him to change his mind for Steve had already begun walking. Tony caught up to him and walked silently next to Steve.

After a long while of walking in a comfortable silence Tony stopped and suggested they sit for a while. They sat on a small metal bench that was set by a large window overlooking the night sky. For another while they sat in a calming silence.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Steve asked suddenly, not taking his eyes away from the window.

The question had been asked so suddenly that Tony sat confused for a while wondering what Steve had meant when he remembered, "Oh, right, yeah sure." Tony began to feel uncomfortable and his hands began to sweat which was strange because Tony Stark never got nervous.

"Well, um" He began, not really knowing what to say. "Its just that theres someone who I can't seem to get out of my head." Tony said finally.

"Who is it?" Steve asked in a strange tone. He was still staring out the window as if he was talking to it instead of Tony. This only made Tony more nervous, "uhm, it-its someone who, uh, means a lot to me." Tony stuttered out. What was wrong with him? Why were his hands shaking so much? Why did his stomach feel so strange? It wasn't a bad king of strange though, he actually sort of liked it.

"Is it that lady, , I think her name is?" Steve asked, still unemotional, which was strange for him.

Tony didn't know what to say, "Oh, yeah. Yeah! that's who it is" No it wasn't, Tony knew it. He was lying not only to himself but also to Steve. He looked over at Steve who had gone quiet again. His face was blank but his eyes, they seemed sad, disappointed even.

Tony gulped and murmured "Actually, no its not her." Before he had any second thoughts and before Steve had a chance to react, Tony took Steves face between his hands and looked him in the eyes, "its you" He whispered before crashing his lips against Steves own soft lips.

At first Steve didn't know how to react, he still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that Tony Stark thought about him in the same way Steve thought about Tony.

Tony grinned as he felt Steve kiss him back and he knew the reason why Steve hadn't been able to sleep either. "Now you better go back to your room before someone comes and gets us in trouble, old man." Tony grinned as they walked back.

Steve smiled as he got another peck in the lips from Tony before heading towards his room.

Tony Stark wasn't the kind of mushy person who was all into romance and what-not but after tonight and after he found out Steve felt the same way about him, Tony felt as if a missing piece of him he didn't know was missing was finally in place.

And he felt happy. Tony Stark felt genuinely happy.


End file.
